Talk:Hessian Lobo/@comment-32788591-20180114133930/@comment-31883571-20180927020310
By the time I'm writing this comment, it's very likely that you have gotten used to using this good boi, so I'm here only to offer you other alternatives in case you can't stomach the DEF demerit or feels uncertain with this doggo's NP regen. Still, I applaud your effort in making both cards MLB. Oh, and also, I'm sure you know it well that Lobo's first skill also gives him DEF bonus which grows along with the skill's level so actually you might find the risk less threatening than what you thought. 1. Gem Magecraft Antumbra: Yes, I know that this CE offers "only" 30% crit damage up at LB. I know it might be not enough, but you can have the fight without feeling uneasy. Whenever this doggo got hit. This CE also offers better ATK bonus compared to Knight's Pride, though you might miss the HP bonus you need. 2. Imaginary Around: Well, I do know that Quick bonus might not be very useful with this guy, but it won't hurt to have Quick cards which can hit like his own Buster. Besides, Quick chain is always a welcome solution when you need to hit like truck in the next turn. At LB, you can get 30% Quick bonus which means that sometimes your Quick can hit better than Buster, giving good damage while still retaining the possibility of getting big NP gain in the combo along with the rain of critical stars. At MLB, you can get +2000 ATK bonus, so no reason not to include this card in the equation. 3. 2030: Well, you actually might want to see him critting more often rather than stronger. That's why the guaranteed 8 stars per turn can aid better on moments when you have no choice but to use Arts card just a turn before the most critical moments. Well, you can see me exaggerating over there but trust me that you will like the guaranteed stars. Nothing better than having higher chance to do crits on any situations. 4. Hot Spring of the Moon: After re-reading your comment, I realise that you are someone who prefer hitting harder the hardest you can rather than hitting harder as often as you can. That's why I offer you this alternative. This CE gives you the middle line between both alternatives, in case you might have it from Onigashima event. With 25% crit damage up on LB, along with 4 stars per turn, you have both extra stars to spend and 25% higher critical damage. In a sense, this card can perform better than my first alternative. 5. Prisma Cosmos: Well, after looking at Lobo's star absorb, I really think you want to consider making him using his NP more often rather than waiting for his critical hits. With this CE, you get a guaranteed 11% NP charge per turn, and by the time you reach MLB, you get a powerful bonus of +1000 ATK bonus and +1500 HP bonus along with 13-14% NP charge per turn. If you get lucky, you can use Frieren Scharfrichter every 4 turns and will use it at least every 7 turns if you ever get unlucky. If your Arts cards deal critical hits, you pretty much can use NP 2 turns after the critical hits are made at the very least. I hope this reply helps both you and anyone who wish to put Lobo as regular member. Your 2nd alternative, Young Maiden Ignorant of Love is also a decent CE for Lobo, moreso with your success at raising it to MLB. Once you have +750 ATK bonus, 12% Quick bonus is quite promising when paired with a guaranteed 8% NP charge per turn. On Lobo's case, Divine Banquet won't help much, his initial NP gain on attack is on par with Ruler Jeanne, which even for an Arts servant, is lacking too much to be desired. Pairing him with a support Caster such as Merlin, Waver or Skadi for best combo gives faster NP charge for the boi more than what Divine Banquet can ever provide. Thank you for reading this!